All Around Me
by kk-176
Summary: "hey,I've missed you so much." i tell him leaning up to give him a hug. he smiles through my hair and wraps his arms around me. "And,I have missed you," Derek pulls back and pushes a strand of hair from my face. "Your sure not the girl I left behind."


**Wednesday, August 15th.**

"So, how do you feel about moving back to Beacon hills?" my mom asks me,

As I'm washing the dishes, the plate I'm holding drops to the floor. Glass spilling around me. "What? When did you come to this decision?" I ask my mother, tears beginning to fill in my eyes.

"honey, I thought you'd be excited, after-all, I'm sure Derek is there." she spoke, as she shook her head confused.

"mom, Derek moved after the fire, you know that." I said bending down to clean up the mess."

she sighed.

"well regardless, we're moving back. Start packing, we leave Friday." with that she walked off into the living room.

I sighed, great...just great. How was I going to go back to beacon hills? Derek wouldn't be there, and without him I had nothing. Derek was my best friend,_ is_ my best friend.

After he left nothing was the same, and I was sure nothing had changed.

**Friday, August 17th.**

Moving day, or as mom called it; "our new start"

We had been on the road for ten hours and still weren't there. I suspected at this rate we would never be, but much to my dismay, the Sign 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' came into view. I let out a breath.

Glad to be getting out of the car soon, but scared to actually be back in this town; stupid teenage hormones.

"Listen honey, I know living here may bring back bad memories but..." _you don't care, or else, we wouldn't be here, I thought silently._"but," she continued. "i think you'll realize things have changed here, and besides, the Argents need our help with something." she finished. _Bingo, we weren't here because she thought my education would sore, or that even, I'd make better friends here, it was merely business. Always. About. Business. _

I sighed, I sound like every other brat, throwing a temper tantrum, this is my life and I need to except it.. or something like that. "I understand mom." I say pulling my suitcases out of the trunk and running into the house, not wanting to see the huge load of "protection" they had to bring in.

**Monday, August 23; First Day of School**

My alarm clock went off, Late of course. Now I had Ten minutes to make it into the building, get my schedule and get to first period. Yeah, today was going _swell. _Finally-after the tardy bell ofcourse- I was able to make into class.

"Excuse me Miss, why are you late?" the teacher, a slightly graying headed man asked me.

My eyebrow rose, and I bit back the insult I was about to unleash. _Oh, well I couldn't find my classes, excuse me for being new and not knowing where to go in this maze you call a high school. _"Sorry sir, I had a little trouble finding this class." I said looking him fully in the eye, yeah, I could take him. I smiled at the thought.

"Yes, well try not to make that a habit... you may sit by Jackson. Raise your hand son." a fairly handsome young- man rose a finger as he boringly looked down at his phone.

Good, I wasn't in the mood to tell my life story anyways. I sat down by him and pulled my books out preparing for my next few classes, in case I was late, _again._

I found myself looking over at Jackson, "you know, glaring at your phone's not gonna make that person text you back any faster" I spoke smiling slightly, we were going to be sitting together all year, might as well be nice if I can.

He looked up startled. "i, guess your right." he said a smile of his own, gracing his pale lips."i'm Jackson." he held out his free hand. I nodded.

"yeah, gotta got that. I'm Rebecca, Bec, Becca... anything but Becky, and we'll get along just fine." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Becca." he said full out grinning now.

"So, whats good to do around here?" I ask. He smiles.

"Well, I'm having a party tonight, you in?" I nod,

"Sure... let me text my rents and I'll see you there." I said softly, the bell ringing in my ear, signifying second period was about to start.

"Sounds good. Becca." I heard him say from behind me.

I Didn't see the three set of stares I got as I walked away. Two curious, one angry.

At lunch I got to meet the rest of Jackson's friends. Lydia, his steady girlfriend, Alison, Scott, her... well I don't know they were. And Stiles, Scott's friend. I smiled at them all and told Lydia how I really liked the color of hair. She seemed to cool down somewhat.

"Thanks, it's natural." she said

And I heard a choking sound beside her, Jackson. I tried not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Since when, is bottle Red... a natural hair color." he spoke finally. Lydia look frustrated so I stepped in.

"Well. Natural or not, it's lovely." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at Jackson.

"I like her." Lydia said... silently telling Jackson approved.

Jackson stared at me for a moment. "I like her too." he said winking as Lydia turned away.

My eyebrows rose and I smiled a awkward grin. "um, thanks." I said turning away, my face growing red as he continued to stare.

He laughed quietly to himself and turned to talk to Danny, who was silently watching our exchange.

"So, your coming to Jackson's party?"

Alison asks me with a huge, Dimply grin. I can't help but smile back.

"Yeah, already asked my parents and they said I could."

I said excitedly. Maybe moving here wouldn't be so lonely after all. That thought made me feel guilty thou, Derek was out there, probably lonely and here I was, laughing and having fun. I frowned and put my head down, ending the conversations. Was I ever going to get over him?

"**At Party of The Year"**

Why did I even come here?, as soon as I got here everyone ditched me, separating into pairs, even Stiles. I sighed as I grabbed a beer, drinking it straight down. My mom had dropped me off and I was suppose to catch a ride back with Stiles. So I didn't feel bad about knocking back a few, er.. four.

_My vision's playing tricks on me. I thought. _Looking around the crowd only to lock my eyes with a set of blue gray ones. _Derek's eyes_. "okay, enough beer for me" I told myself pouring the liquid out onto the ground. _How many did I even have? I thought again._ Watching as the man walked towards me.

"Becky." his smooth voice spoke softly to me. "wow, you seem so real" I told the drunken illusion. "same hair, eyes, hot body.." I said running my hand over his chest.

'Derek' groaned and shivered as I touched him. "how much have you had to drink?" he spoke again.

I giggled. "you even worry like he does. I miss you Derek, come back." I said latching onto him, afraid any moment he'd disappear again.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "oh, Becky.. what have you done to yourself?" he said...

that being the last thing I remembered as I fell asleep.


End file.
